


Everywhere

by SpangleAyee



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpangleAyee/pseuds/SpangleAyee
Summary: They were everywhere. Always.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 2





	Everywhere

They were everywhere. _Everywhere._ He saw them everywhere he went; hiding behind trees and trash cans. Hiding under his bed and in his closet. He saw them when he closed his eyes.

**_“They’re everywhere Donghae. Why are they everywhere?”  
“There’s nothing there Hyukjae, I promise. It’s all in your head, they’re not real.”_ **

Hyukjae tried to listen to Donghae, he really did. He tried to ignore them and carry on with his life.  
Only he knew Donghae was wrong.  
  
Sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest, Hyukjae stared at his arm: the wounds still fresh.  
  
 ** _“I told you they were real Donghae.”  
“They didn’t do that to you Hyukjae.”_**  
  
They were monsters. _Monsters._  
They’d sneak up on him when he wasn’t looking, wasn’t thinking, and they’d strike. Grab on and dig their claws in deep, refusing to let go. Causing an emotional hurricane that left Hyukjae teetering on the precipice of his sanity. Ready and willing to fall into the dark abyss if he could only escape them.

**_“I’m scared Donghae.”  
“I know Hyukjae. It’s okay. I’m here.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sad drabble.  
> I wrote a lot of things like this. Don't worry, i won't post them all.


End file.
